


Brotherly Love

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23876185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Uploading some old fics I wrote a few years ago during requests for Jay Briscoe. I don't write for him anymore, but figured I would upload them for anyone who wants to read.Prompt request fulfilled for “I hate that I love you”
Relationships: Jay Briscoe/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Brotherly Love

“What am I doing, Jay?” You asked as he kissed his way down the column of your neck. “This is so wrong.” You could feel his lips twitch as he continued the path of his kisses, arriving at the top of your shirt, his hands quickly moving to unbutton it and get the offending material out of his way. 

“That’s why it feels so good.” Jay chuckled, nipping your breast through your bra as he reached around to unclasp it. “I know you want it. I know he doesn’t do this to you. Doesn’t make you fall apart with barely a touch.” You bit your lip as he sucked your nipple into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it. You hated when Jay brought him up during moments like this, hated that he reminded you of your boyfriend. Yet you knew that was part of what attracted you to Jay. The fact that he was a jerk and got off on belittling you, making you feel dirty. And that made you so hot. 

Your hands gripped his shoulders as Jay continued his torment on your breasts, nipping and sucking on the taut peaks as you moaned above him. He pulled off your tits with a dirty smile as you gave a disappointment moan. Jay stepped away and took a seat on the small couch along the locker room wall. 

“Come suck my dick.” Jay said pointing between his knees. “When he comes back and kisses you I want it flavored with the taste of my cum.” You hesitated for a moment, the guilt rising as you glanced between Jay and the door, wondering if you had the guts to finally walk away from him. 

Jay simply sat back and watched you, knowing full well you weren’t going anywhere. He knew you were in too deep, that you craved him now. It was just a little extra fuck you that he had made you fall in love with him. 

Finally, shoulders slumping you approached him and dropped to your knees. “I hate that I love you,” you said as you extracted his cock from his pants. 

“I know you do.” Jay said giving you a patronizing pat on the head. “Now hurry up, Mark will be back soon. And I don’t think you want your boyfriend to see you like this.”


End file.
